


Backstage Escapade

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [8]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal, Bossy!Shan, Bottom!Tian, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingering, He Tian is Guan Shan's bitch, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Raw - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Submissive-ish!Tian, Top!Shan, band au, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: In response to the TianShan Week 2018.Day 3: Sinner.“I wasn’t doing anything.” He Tian retorted using his already well-known teasing tone, the one who drove Guan Shan crazy in distinct ways, depending on the context. The bastard was a fucking cold and calculating smartass that was more than aware of the power he had over Guan Shan.“I think you were.” Guan Shan nibbled at He Tian’s earshell while he hooked his fingers on the loops of He Tian’s too tight jeans, bringing their crotches closer. “And you’re gonna pay.”Before He Tian could come up with a witty retort, which was likely to happen, Guan Shan glued their lips on a bruising kiss, taking no time whatsoever to invade He Tian’s mouth and explore every little inch of what Guan Shan knew was his. Behind them, the staff kept coming and going, already used to the harsh display of affection He Tian and Guan Shan would occasionally do.





	Backstage Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of the prompt for the third day of the TianShan Week (Sinner), with a Line Prompt Request made by a dear close friend last year ("On your knees").
> 
> I decided to put them to work together in this pretty damn shameless piece of writing.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Guan Shan’s strong and deep voice reverberated through the stage and audience, making the horde of fans jump while a chorus of singing and screaming echoed through the stadium. He Tian’s guitar solo had uncountable girls shouting their lungs out and throwing random articles of clothing on the stage. When Jian Yi’s bass and Zheng Xi’s drums joined for the bridge and an encore of the chorus, one could swear the whole ground was shaking.

The song ended with the audience going wild as they clapped, shouted and produced the highest-pitched whistles the four boys had ever heard. That song marked the exact half of the concert, and as they usually did, Guan Shan and He Tian excused themselves with the fans to take a short break – they did seriously need some water, and maybe a change of clothes. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi stayed there, knowing that they had twenty minutes to do whatever they wanted before they could go on the break of their own.

He Tian and Guan Shan then disappeared backstage, immediately taking the water bottles the staff offered them. They were both sweating, a consequence of playing while singing and moving around. Between large gulps of water and pants, both of them walked side by side through the narrow corridors leading to their dressing-room, whilst trying not to bump into the hurried staff going back and forth.

Their microphones were handed to one of the staff members that passed by them at some point, and as soon as Guan Shan saw them free from the ‘accessory’, he pushed He Tian against the nearest wall, startling him on the process.

“You were fucking doing that on purpose, weren’t ya?” Guan Shan hissed against He Tian’s ear, pressing their bodies flush together in order not to let the latter escape.

Guan Shan was referring to several things. From the way He Tian was dressed – black and loose, deep collared tank top, tight dark jeans, combat boots (that was Guan Shan’s style, damn it) – to the way he moved his body when he thought nobody would notice – it ought to be a crime moving those hips to the beat of a punk-rock song, that definitely isn’t how punk-rock works.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” He Tian retorted using his already well-known teasing tone, the one who drove Guan Shan crazy in distinct ways, depending on the context. The bastard was a fucking cold and calculating smartass that was more than aware of the power he had over Guan Shan.

“I think you were.” Guan Shan nibbled at He Tian’s earshell while he hooked his fingers on the loops of He Tian’s too tight jeans, bringing their crotches closer. “And you’re gonna pay.”

Before He Tian could come up with a witty retort, which was likely to happen, Guan Shan glued their lips on a bruising kiss, taking no time whatsoever to invade He Tian’s mouth and explore every little inch of what Guan Shan knew was his. Behind them, the staff kept coming and going, already used to the harsh display of affection He Tian and Guan Shan would occasionally do.

However, Guan Shan’s mind was clouded that day, and he knew he wasn’t going to be satisfied with only kissing He Tian to submission, no. He wanted more than that, he wanted to show everybody not only what He Tian did to him, but also what he did to He Tian, and how the band’s pretty boys could be turned into a wrecked pile of mush when the right buttons were pushed.

So his right leg found its way between He Tian’s now parted ones, pressing his knee against He Tian’s crotch while he squirmed between their heated kisses. And his left hand left the jeans loops, creeping its way inside the loose tank top to caress He Tian’s abdomen and chest. And as Guan Shan’s mouth left He Tian’s to suck on the curve of his neck, Guan Shan’s fingers pinched and circled a nipple.

But Guan Shan still wanted more.

That fire burning inside of him made his knee press further up, causing He Tian to whine in protest, and Guan Shan’s right hand also left the loops, traveling all the way up and only stopping when he had one finger caressing He Tian’s kiss-swollen lips. And one finger became two and then three, and when He Tian tried to ask what Guan Shan was doing, all of them invaded his mouth.

“Suck.” Guan Shan told He Tian. His deep voice showing he meant business.

This was He Tian’s misfortune. Because even though everything started as a joke, to leave Guan Shan pumped up for things that were doomed to happen later that night, between the soundproofed walls of their shared bedroom, He Tian was now certain that Guan Shan wasn’t willing to wait another four hours. And, unluckily – or luckily, it is all about point of view – He Tian couldn’t say no to Guan Shan when he was bossy, it turned He Tian on way too much.

So He Tian just pushed aside the angel telling him that their dressing room was two doors away and at that right moment they were in the middle of a corridor, with staff coming and going, and just sucked on Guan Shan’s fingers for dear life.

As Jian Yi’s voice echoed through the walls, announcing to them they had lost way too much time already – he’s singing that song? Come on, we left not even two minutes ago – Guan Shan’s fingers left He Tian’s mouth and his free hand fumbled with his belt, button and zipper.

When Guan Shan finally managed to open He Tian’s pants – _oh god you didn’t come commando_ , his three fingers sneaked between He Tian’s cheeks, parting them and circling his asshole. Guan Shan’s knee kept kneading He Tian’s fully grown erection, and as he also worked his tongue and teeth on He Tian’s ear and neck, soon He Tian grew relaxed enough for Guan Shan to thrust in.

“Fuck.” He Tian hissed with the invasion. “Two fingers?”

“We don’t have time.” Guan Shan retorted, his mouth now hovering over He Tian’s. “And we both know you like the stretch.”

Decided to muffle – at least for now – He Tian’s whines, Guan Shan kissed him once more, trying to get He Tian to properly correspond, but failing miserably as He Tian was more focused on the thrusting and curling motion of Guan Shan’s fingers inside his walls.

As soon as Guan Shan found He Tian’s prostate, which caused the latter to bite down on Guan Shan’s lips hard enough to draw a bead of blood, Guan Shan slipped in the third finger, now making sure to ram his sweet spot mercilessly. Then he parted their mouths once again, which caused He Tian to start moaning against Guan Shan’s neck, turning his head around, searching for something.

“Hey, you!” Guan Shan clicked his tongue annoyed, calling out for one of the staff girls, who got near hesitantly. “There’s lube in the dressing room, go get it.”

“O-okay.” The girl said after turning ten different shades of red.

“You don’t have any shame?” He Tian asked between moans.

“Look who’s talking.” Guan Shan teased, proving his point by thrusting his fingers harder and smiling when He Tian let out a long moan.

Once the girl was back with the bottle, Guan Shan removed his fingers from He Tian’s ass and pushed him flushed against the wall. He then leaned in and pressed He Tian down by his shoulder, while he said:

“On your knees.”

He Tian gulped, but complied anyway. His body slid down the wall and soon he was standing on his knees, with his face right against Guan Shan’s crotch. Guan Shan pulled his chin up so they could face each other, and started unbuckling his belt. He Tian then finally got the memo and helped Guan Shan, opening his button and zipper, until he could see the soft fabric of Guan Shan’s bright yellow boxers.

“Keep fingering yourself while you suck me off.” Guan Shan ordered, giving He Tian the lube bottle as he pulled his dick out of his underwear.

Guan Shan decided to ignore the surprised gasps coming from all over the corridor when He Tian took his entire length in one go – or maybe it was because He Tian had his pants down to his thighs and three fingers shoved knuckle deep inside his hole. All he wanted to focus was He Tian’s soft lips and tongue working wonders to wet Guan Shan’s cock as much as he could.

But he only lost control when He Tian’s free hand grabbed one of his, pulling it until it was resting on his head. After so many times together, combined to the way those dark irises shone in need, Guan Shan didn’t need any words to know what He Tian was asking for. And what He Tian was asking for was what He Tian was going to get.

So Guan Shan balled his fist on He Tian’s head, pulling his hair until he felt He Tian’s throat vibrating around his dick. And once that happened, Guan Shan started moving his hips, face-fucking He Tian until he had tear stains going down his cheeks and drool dripping from his chin. Trying to gather the little bit of respect – there was any? – that Guan Shan still had for the people working for them, he restrained himself from calling He Tian his bitch, but lord knows he wanted to.

“Ah, fuck.” He spat, pulling He Tian’s head until his mouth wasn’t full of cock anymore.

And then he pulled He Tian up by his hair and turned him around. Guan Shan took a few seconds to admire He Tian’s fingers still buried inside his hole, and after he was done, he pulled them out, taking another set of seconds to admire his now gaping hole, practically begging to be filled.

Guan Shan then grabbed He Tian’s hips with his left hand and pushed him down with his right, until He Tian was bent in an almost perfect ninety-degree angle. After spreading his cheeks, and sliding his dick between them, Guan Shan started thrusting his hips upwards, still not penetrating He Tian.

“Come on, Guan Shan, get it on with.”

He Tian’s whines were good, but Guan Shan still wanted more.

“Fuck me.”

More.

“I want your damn cock inside of me, please”

Begging. That was more than enough to make Guan Shan take a small step back and line his dick with He Tian’s entrance, going inside in one swift motion. Guan Shan didn’t even wait and started moving his hips, holding He Tian in place as he snapped backwards and forwards, thrusting deep and hard inside of He Tian.

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

And by the way He Tian moaned and his asshole tightened around Guan Shan, he knew He Tian didn’t have any complaints about the fast and hard pace he had set. So Guan Shan kept thrusting, his hands holding He Tian’s hips until he could see the white skin getting whiter, showing Guan Shan that He Tian would have his handprints on red later that day.

Little by little, that fast, strong, deep pace was making Guan Shan get closer and closer to his release, but he knew he didn’t want to be the only one to come. Still, he was still pissed at He Tian for being a little tease during the first half of the concert, so when He Tian’s right hand – his left was still supporting his body against the wall – moved down to circle his dick, Guan Shan slapped it away harshly.

“If you wanna come, you’re gonna come from my dick only.” He snarled. “And maybe from your nipples too.” Guan Shan added, both of his hands leaving He Tian’s hips to pinch his nipples.

He Tian’s body curved upwards as Guan Shan’s dick kept being buried deep inside his ass and those long fingers teased his nipples, and the moans he was letting out were so shameless and loud that if Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were playing a calmer song, He Tian would be sure the first rows from the concert would be able to hear him. Hear him screaming Guan Shan’s name and begging him to go harder, deeper.

And with the thoughts of his fans knowing what they were doing, added to the fact of the at least twenty staff that had seen him being fucked raw and senseless by Guan Shan, He Tian came. Thick strings of cum painting the wall and floor in front of him, as his hole tightened around Guan Shan’s dick.

Guan Shan, however, wasn’t done. So he took advantage of He Tian’s post-orgasm sluggish state to hook his left arm under He Tian’s left knee, bringing his leg upwards. The new angle made him go even deeper and He Tian moan even louder, due overstimulation, and Guan Shan decided it would be awesome if He Tian came a second time before him.

So Guan Shan’s right hand – it wasn’t the best hand for the job, but it would have to do – circled He Tian’s still hard cock and pumped it with his thrusts, earning whines of ‘ _too much_ ’ while He Tian squirmed in front of him. It worked, though, and soon He Tian was coming a second time, squeezing Guan Shan’s dick so hard inside his ass that it was impossible for Guan Shan to deny his own bliss.

“Fucking cunt.” He Tian hissed after catching his breath, feeling the cum dripping down his legs after Guan Shan pulled out. “We were supposed to be resting, not getting more tired.”

Guan Shan didn’t give himself the trouble of answering, he just tucked his dick inside his boxers and buttoned his pants and belt, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. When He Tian was about to ask what he was doing, he noticed Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were walking towards them, which meant Guan Shan and He Tian’s interlude was over, and they had to go back to the stage.

And the horde of fans went wild when Guan Shan and He Tian came back, shirtless and messy.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to hell yet?
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought, so I can keep improving and bringing the best content that I can~
> 
> Chu~
> 
> Popsy's Out!~


End file.
